


The Art of Seduction

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Episode Related, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Missionary, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public teasing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several smutty drabble prompts from Tumblr involving Leslie and Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm gonna need you to stop talking. Watching your mouth move that quickly is doing strange things to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a fun little post on Tumblr with several 'suggestive prompts' so I've taken them and turned them into fun smutty drabbles with our favourite couple! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Leslie had decided that this was probably the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life.

There, out on the stage addressing a good 1000 people was her husband, Ben Wyatt. Congressman Candidate and the sexiest man alive right now. She had seen him practice multiple times before and he was nowhere near as passionate and assertive as he was now.

They were having a debate before the election, Hartwell stood a few metres away from Ben leaning against his podium in an arrogant manor, Ben however, remained calm and cool and in Leslie’s opinion, he looked like sex on a stick.

He stood tall and proud in front of the podium, answering all questions eloquently. His brown eyes making contact with every person in that auditorium and they laughed at his jokes and applauded him after he made a good point. Leslie had never seen him like this, he was in the zone.

Ben stayed cool even when Hartwell targeted him, talking about Icetown and his impeachment. Ben refused to sink to his level and had prepared, he answered all of Hartwell’s bullying tactics with a cool and suave answer.

Every now and then Ben would look out to the wings at Leslie and give her a smile or a wink, he wasn’t scared, sure he had been nervous before he stepped out and had to go to the bathroom like five times in ten minutes but as soon as he got out on the stage everything just fell into place and the nervous, trembling Ben vanished. In his place stood confident, strong Ben, a true Congressman.

As Ben made his closing statement to the thunderous sound of applause, Leslie clapped along taking slow breaths, Ben waved to the crowd with a smile on his face so big that Leslie was sure he would never be able to wipe it from his face.

She was going to bone him so hard later.

Ben gathered his notes and walked off stage and straight into the arms of Leslie, she gripped him tightly, her hands running down his back.

“So how’d I do?” Ben asked as he pulled away and cupped Leslie’s face.

“You did amazing, Ben. Oh my god, watching you up there was just the sexiest thing I have ever seen” Leslie said, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke.

Ben was amped up and the adrenaline was shaking through his body, “Yeah? You think so? Hartwell tried so many dirty tricks like talking about Minnesota and everything but I just… _crushed_ him! I wasn’t going to take any of his shit, but did I come across too strong? Maybe people thought I looked too mean? But still he deserved it because he’s an ass. But did you see how the crowd reacted when I talked about education? They just went crazy and-.”

Leslie quickly placed a single finger over Ben’s lips, stopping his frantic talking.

“I’m gonna need you to stop talking” Leslie said, her voice low and husky, “Watching your mouth move that quickly is doing strange things to me”.

Ben’s eyes widened, maybe she wouldn’t be able to wait until they got home.

“Really?” Ben said, “You liked that?”

“You looked so sexy and powerful up there, babe” Leslie said, her hands moving down his back and cupping his ass. The backstage areas had cleared out fairly quickly after the debate so they two were alone for the moment.

“You wanna do it here?” Ben asked, “I think there’s a supply closet around here”.

Leslie nodded frantically, “Yes, yes that sound good, but I think I saw Jen grab some random guy and drag him into one so we’ll have to play closet roulette with them”.

Ben smirked, “That’s a risk I’m willing to take”.

He grabbed hold of her hand and whisked her away, down the corridors of the auditorium, they could hear Ben’s campaign team celebrating in one of the rooms and popping open bottles of champagne, they slunk past them and hoped that no one saw, they would celebrate Ben’s successful debate later.

Right now, they wanted to have their own celebration.

They reached a storage closet and Ben pressed his ear against the door, listening for any sounds, he quickly motioned to her that it was clear and opened the door for them both to slip in to.

A low hanging light bulb hung over them and Ben switched it on, immediately Leslie pressed her lips against Ben’s, her tongue diving straight in to meet with his own. Ben groaned audibly into her mouth, making Leslie’s lower stomach clench.

“You are hands down the sexiest Congressman that I have ever laid eyes on” Leslie moaned as she yanked off Ben’s blazer, her fingers working at double speed on the buttons of his shirt.

“I haven’t won yet,” Ben reminded her as her hands travelled down to his belt and trousers.

“You will” She said, determined, “No one else came close to you, and no one else has a cuter butt than you”.

She loosened the trousers around his waist and she got down on her knees, her hands travelling back round to his ass and lightly digging her nails into it, her hands tugging at his boxers, letting Ben’s erection spring free.

“Now, Congressman Ben Wyatt” She practically purred, “You’re mouth did some wonderful things tonight, it’s time for mine to shine”.

Ben gasped out a low moan as Leslie’s mouth clamped around his hard dick, sucking low and fast. His hands gripped onto her blonde hair, mussing it but he knew she wouldn’t care. 

As Leslie sucked, her movements spurring Ben on, he found himself rocking his hips slightly into her, meeting more of his member with her mouth, Leslie’s hand reached from his ass to his balls and she massaged them gently. 

Her tongue flew over Ben’s dick, licking and sucking as he let out loud moans, his head arched backwards and his hands practically yanking strands out of Leslie’s head.

“Oh _fuck_ , Leslie I’m gonna -.” Ben couldn’t finish that sentence as he exploded into Leslie’s mouth; she swallowed straight away as Ben’s dick pulsed the last few moments of his orgasm into her mouth.

Leslie wiped her mouth as she released Ben; he slid down the cold walls of the supply closet and next to her, his bare chest panting as he rested his head backwards.

“I don’t know why you’re so tired, I did all the hard work” Leslie teased as she crawled next to him, curling into his chest.

“I’m still working off a lot of adrenaline right now” Ben joked as he pulled his boxers and trousers back up around his waist, “We should probably go join the others soon, plus I could do with a drink!”

Leslie agreed but refused to move, “In a bit, I want to be alone with my Congressman a little while longer”.

Ben wasn’t sure if he liked Leslie calling him that right now, he still had a good two months of campaigning left and he had no idea how the voting would pan out. But Leslie’s confidence and faith in him made him feel a little better.

Plus a good blowjob never failed either.


	2. Look, you’re single, I’m single. Let’s just… Fuck. It’s mutually beneficial for the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos so far! I'm glad you are enjoying these two idiots on their smutty journey!
> 
> This chapter takes place after Ann and Leslie fight in the Snakehole Lounge.

“I want to get out,” Leslie announced suddenly, rolling her head around the headrest.

“If you’re about to puke in my Benz, Knope, I swear to god” Donna hissed from the drivers seat.

“I’m not gonna puke, Donnaaaaa” Leslie drawled, “I just want to get out and walk, my house is a couple blocks away anyway”.

Donna indicated and pulled over and Leslie stumbled out of the car, she turned to look around at the passengers in her car, Tom and Jean-Ralphio were passed out, Tom’s head rested on Jean-Ralphio’s shoulder, Ron was silently staring ahead of him with Ben in his lap. “Someone should go with you” Donna said as Leslie staggered to the front window.

“I’ll go” Ben spoke suddenly, shifting in Ron’s lap; “I’ll do it”.

He reached round and tugged at the door handle and promptly tumbled off and onto the pavement.

“Are you sure?” Donna said, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows, “One of you will die and my bet is on Wyatt”.

“Hey!” Ben cried out from his crumpled heap on the pavement, “I was a Boy Scout!”

“We’ll be fine” Leslie slurred as she attempted to help Ben stand up, “I’ll text you when we get home”.

Donna rolled her eyes and drove off, leaving the two on their own in the middle of the street.

Leslie managed to finally help Ben back onto his feet and the two took off for home, thankfully Leslie had done this walk many times and even as drunk as she was she new where she was going, Ben dutifully followed next to her, occasionally stumbling over his own feet.

“Are you ok?” Ben asked after a while of walking in silence, “You and Ann had that fight-.”

“She’ssa stupid jerkface” Leslie snapped, then she immediately softened, “No she’s not, she just makes really bad decisions like…I want her to be happy and then she goes out with The Douche and it’s like…you have poor life choices…I mean you make poor life choices…not you…I mean Ann”

Ben giggled and then hiccupped, “I know what you mean…but if The Douche makes Ann happy then shouldn’t you be happy?”

“She’s not happy, she’s just trying to ruin her life!” Leslie sniffed, tears pouring down her face.

Ben heard her sob and grabbed hold of Leslie’s shoulders, getting her to stop, “Leslie, Leslieeeeee” He slurred, “Come on it’s ok, don’t cry”.

“I just love Ann so much” Leslie sobbed, her lower lip wobbling.

“I know you do” Ben said, pulling her clumsily into a hug, “We’re drunk and you didn’t mean anything you said, you’ll be fine in the morning”.

Leslie snuffled into Ben’s blue striped shirt, she wiped her nose into his tie and then lifted it up so she could examine it.

“I really like your tie” She said, staring at it intently.

Ben quickly pulled it off and wrapped it around Leslie’s neck like a scarf, “I think you should wear it” Ben said cheerily.

Leslie cackled, the last of her tears drying up, “I like it, it’s like a…tie scarf!!”

“A tie scarf!!” Ben cried out excitedly and stumbling into a lamppost in the process, “Ow! Tie scarf! That’sa great idea! I’mma… I’mma invent tie scarfs and then you and me can run a tie scarf empire!”

He grabbed Leslie’s hands and drunkenly started dancing with her in the street, “You will be my Tie Queen!” He said with a fake British accent.

“And you my King!” Leslie mocked back as Ben twirled Leslie under his arm, then the two darted out of the road as an oncoming car honked the horn at them to get out of the way. Ben let go of Leslie and the two carried on walking.

“You know what else I like?” Leslie asked, swinging her arms back and forth, “Sex”.

“Sex!” Ben cried out, “Sex…is so nice! I haven’t had it in so long!”

“Neither have I!” Leslie chimed in, “I just want to have some good sex with someone that I care about but apparently that’s too much to ask, there’s so many stupid rules and Chris is stupid”.

“Chris _is_ stupid!” Ben agreed, then quickly shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “No… no he’s not stupid, it’s a government rule”.

“I know, I know” Leslie sighed, “He told me all that when I kissed Tom…”

She paused and stopped in the road, her house was in sight and she had just had the best idea since the dawn of time.

“You know what we should do?” Leslie asked Ben, grabbing his hands, “We should just have sex!”

Ben groaned and hung his head, “No, we can’t do that”.

“Why not?” Leslie cried out, “Look, you’re single, I’m single. Let’s just…Fuck! It’s mutually beneficial for the two of us!”

Ben pursed his lips, “I guess we are single”.

“Exactly! And we would be doing each other a favour…like providing a service” Leslie explained.

“Yeah…Chris can’t be mad at a favour!” Ben said nodding.

“We’re just two people in the need of sex and…we’re going to help each other out by having no strings attached sex”.

“Yeah. We just need sex”.

“We just need sex”.

Leslie rubbed her arm and looked back towards her house, “So…should we?”

“Yeah” Ben said and the two hurried towards the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So…how do we do this?” Ben asked, they were now standing fully clothed in her bedroom.

“Ok…um…so we…relieve each other and then you go home?” Leslie said, “There’s no strings attached so you can’t stay here after”.

Ben nodded and then giggled to himself, “You’re going to see me naked”.

Leslie snorted and covered her mouth, “We’re going to be naked! You’ll be my naked boss!”

“I’d like to be your naked boss” Ben said staggering towards her, his eyes glazing over slightly as the Snakejuice took full control over his actions. He grabbed hold of Leslie, his hands trailing down her back, she titled her head up towards him willingly as he rested his forehead against her.

“So do we kiss in this?” He quietly asked.

Leslie breathed out softly, “Do you want to kiss me?”

Ben answered by pressing his lips firmly against hers, she tasted like Snakejuice and sugar, the sugar he would expect from her, she was sweet all over.

He just wondered if she tasted sweet down below as well.

Leslie’s hands furrowed up towards Ben’s messy hair, tousling it even more and running her fingers through it, his hair was unbelievably soft.

The alcohol had given Leslie a huge boost of confidence, she pushed her tongue straight into Ben’s mouth and he groaned in surprise, she wanted to take initiative and her tongue dominated his mouth, Ben wasn’t going to let her win this battle easily and his own tongue fought against hers, swirling around in a dance for power.

The two soon lost their balance and toppled onto Leslie’s bed, soon they were lost in a tangle of their own clothes, socks were pulled off and shirts were discarded around the room. Both of them lay there naked and staring intently at each other’s bodies.

“It’s Leslie’s Knope’s boobs” Ben sniggered, “I’ve seen them before”.

“When?” Leslie asked, shocked.

“That painting Jerry did” Ben replied, “I saw your boobies”.

“Do you like them?” Leslie purred, sticking her chest out slightly, making her mounds more prominent.

Ben nodded furiously, taking a pink nipple in between his fingers and tugging at it, Leslie moaned out and stretched her head back.

“I love your boobs,” He growled as he leant down and took the neglected nipple into his mouth.

Leslie groaned as Ben nipped at one nipple with his mouth and tugged at the other with his fingers, alternating every now and then to make sure they both got the same attention. Leslie’s hand automatically flew towards his crotch; grabbing hold of Ben’s growing dick and pumping hard to get him rock hard.

Ben moved away from Leslie’s nipples and trailed kisses down her stomach and towards her pubic bone; Leslie winced slightly as Ben nuzzled against her blonde fuzz.

“I didn’t think this was going to happen tonight, I would have shaved”.

“No” Ben said into her pubes, “I like it”.

His hands pushed her thighs apart, revealing Leslie’s soaked centre, he smirked at it and then looked back up at her.

“You’re dripping,” He teased.

Leslie bit her lip, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while”.

“Me too” Ben replied, sticking his tongue out and lowering himself down, “I’ve always wondered what Leslie Knope would taste like”.

He took a long, slow lap at her centre, causing Leslie’s hips to buck slightly into his hands, Ben sucked at her juices, taking in the taste and the intoxicating scent, she tasted like sherbet weirdly enough, or that was just still the Snakejucie lingering on his lips, either way he liked it.

Ben’s thumb made it’s way to Leslie’s clit, pushing and rubbing at it, Leslie’s hip bucked wildly against him and she moaned loudly as Ben continued to lick and suck at her. 

Leslie could see stars bursting and her mind was taken over by a euphoric state that alcohol could never create, she came long and hard against his mouth, screaming loudly as shocks took over her body.

Ben made her come, Ben had never made any girl come before, they usually faked it and it was so obvious, but this was all Leslie. The way her back arched and her wetness flooded his mouth, there was no way she could fake that.

In fact he was so surprised he slipped backwards off the bed with a loud thud.

Leslie sat up after hearing Ben’s fall, “Ben!” She cried out, still trembling from the aftershock of her orgasm.

“I’m fine!” Ben’s voice cried out as he reappeared at the end of the bed, “Heh, I made you cum” He sniggered. 

Leslie smirked at him and she lay back down on the bed, “You’re turn” She teased.

Ben clambered back onto the bed, “Wait…I don’t have a condom” He said, his eyes growing wide.

“Oh!” Leslie cried out, snapping her fingers. She leant over the side of her bed to her purse and pulled out several condoms.

“They were giving these away in the ladies bathroom so I grabbed loads, y’know to stock up” She said with a shrug, “So which one do you want? We’ve got extra safe, ribbed for his and her pleasure, feather thin…ooh chocolate flavour!”

“I don’t care” Ben whined as he pushed his hard dick towards her face, Leslie giggled and grabbed hold of it, moving it up and down like she was shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet your Mr Penis”.

“Mr Penis wants to be inside of you before he bursts” Ben exclaimed.

Leslie rolled her eyes and grabbed a condom at random, “Alright fine” She said as she eased the condom onto him. 

Ben lowered down and eased himself on top of her, the hairs on his lower belly tickling against Leslie’s smooth skin, ever so gently and not breaking eye contact with her once he slowly pushed himself in.

Leslie shuddered in pleasure and gasped out loud as Ben thrust into her, he would pull all the way out and then pound back into her with force, his hands lost in her blonde hair.

He wondered if he could make her cum again, was two orgasms even possible? He would soon find out as he loosened one hand from her hair and moved back down towards her clit, circling nonsensical patterns around her swollen nub.

Ben thrust harder into her, grunting in pleasure as she felt her walls clench around him, this must have been the feather thin condom because he could feel everything, her warmth, her wetness, her coming undone for the second time tonight, it was so fucking hot.

“Fuck, Leslie” He gasped out, “ _Fuck!_ I’m cumming”.

He let out a guttural moan as he felt his load spill into her, his heart pounding hard against his chest, threatening to burst free. Leslie had followed with him, screaming loudly into the night air, her walls pulsing around Ben’s dick, taking in all of him.

Ben silently pulled out, unable to speak he rolled off Leslie and lay next to her, panting heavily.

“That was…” He started to speak and then promptly fell off the bed for a second time that night.

Leslie burst out laughing, covering her face as Ben staggered upright, his tired cock still trapped in the condom and swinging slightly from side to side.

“You need to go home, Wyatt. You’re drunk!” Leslie giggled.

“You’re drunk too!” Ben accused, pointing a finger into her bare chest, making Leslie giggle even more, “But fine, I should go”.

He clumsily managed to dress himself and removed the condom; he placed it on her bedside table and bowed, “Something to remember me by”.

“You’re disgusting!” Leslie shrieked, “take that with you!” 

“Alright fine” Ben said, snatching it away, “I will see you tomorrow, we gotta higher a health person”.

“Yeah and stupid Ann is not going to get the job” Leslie said, folding her arms.

“I don’t even want Ann for the job” Ben said waving his hands around dramatically, “I’m gonna hire a person…who is sober”.

“That’s a good call,” Leslie agreed.

With that, Ben waved goodbye with his condom-free hand and left Leslie’s room, she heard him stumble down the stairs and out the front door, she had assumed he had left when she heard a loud thud of what sounded like someone falling into a bush, followed by a loud ‘ _FUCK_ ’.

If Leslie found that condom in her garden bushes the next morning she would kill him, then again, he had just done her a favour. Maybe she’d forgive him.

She closed her eyes in post-sex bliss and promptly passed out, oblivious to the monstrous hangover that was looming over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr and feel free to send me your own prompts! @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	3. Stop it! Stop Being So Fucking Hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night proposal planning goes wrong when Ben gets sexually frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos so far! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

“My dream team” Chris said happily as he planted his hands on the table, “I have to meet my girlfriend, Millicent Gergich, we are going out to try a new Kale restaurant in Snerling, can I trust you both to finish up here?”

Ben and Leslie exchanged a nervous glance, “Um…sure…but shouldn’t we finish this together you know…the three of us?” Leslie asked.

“That’s a very good reason” Ben quickly put in.

“Nonsense!” Chris cried as he threw his head back enthusiastically, “You two are fantastic together, work wise, we also need to get this proposal out of the door by 9am tomorrow, also Ben you knew I was going to have to leave early today, I told you”.

Ben’s mouth formed a straight line as he felt Leslie glare at him “Oh yeah…I remember” He mumbled staring at the papers in front of him.

Chris pulled his coat on and made his way towards the door, “Well, good luck you too, I have all my faith in you”.

He closed the door behind him leaving the two in silence; Leslie pulled her papers together and stared at their planned proposal to send to the board in Indianapolis regarding a summer concert.

“So you left that detail out when you asked for my help” Leslie said bluntly, not looking in Ben’s direction.

“What?” He groaned, looking up from his work.

“You know what” Leslie hissed, “You ask me to come help you after weeks of the silent treatment when you knew that Chris would be leaving early and we would have to work on our own, together”.

That made no sense; Leslie wrinkled her nose and turned away angrily. Three weeks ago Ben had left her alone at Mick Jagger’s supposed gas station, telling her that she couldn’t keep forcing him to spend time with her, funny how the tables turned.

Ben knew exactly what he was doing, yes he remembered all along that Chris was going to have to leave early and yes when Chris asked him to get someone from the Parks Department to help out he could have asked Donna or Tom…but instead he asked Leslie, because he fucking missed her.

Trying to play it coy, Ben turned away too, “I don’t know what you are talking about” He mumbled, “We just needed help getting this project done”.

“Ben, you can’t tell me off for making you spend time with me when you’ve just done the exact same thing, there’s a lot of kettles calling pots black here” Leslie hissed back at him.

“Isn’t it pot calling the kettle black?” Ben remarked.

“It’s…oh shut up it’s not important” Leslie snapped as she turned back to her work.

They worked in silence for the next hour or so, both shooting each other angry glances every now and then, until Leslie started chewing at the edge of her pen, Ben looked up at her and watched intently as her tongue flicked along the edge of the pen. He could feel tension in his pants and he slammed his own pen to the table.

“Can you stop doing that?” He asked.

“Stop what?”

“ _That_ ” Ben said, gesturing to her pen, “Stop that, it’s annoying”.

Leslie looked up at Ben and recognised that look, she had seen it plenty of times before sex, when she teased him, standing in the corner of the room, swaying her hips sexily. He would give her this intent glare that said ‘get here now or I’ll make you’.

He was getting turned on by this.

And she had him right where she wanted him.

“Why is this bothering you?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Because it just is” Ben hissed, “Stop it, please”.

“Make me”.

“Seriously, Leslie. Stop it”.

“ _Seriously_ , Ben. Make me” 

That was it, Ben slammed his fists down on the table and got up, it happened so fast that Leslie didn’t even have time to blink, but he was towering over her, his lips crashing against hers.

“Stop it” He growled against her lips, “Stop being so fucking hot”.

It was too late for that; Leslie was turning in her chair against his lips, hiking her skirt up and wrapping her legs around his. She yanked at his tie and threw it across the room as she started to pull his shirt off.

Ben lifted her up so she was perched on the table and unbuttoned her blouse, her bra came next and he latched himself onto one of her erect nipples.

Leslie cried out, a hand clinging onto Ben’s hair, he was nipping them so hard she was afraid he might actually bite her nipple off.

“Ouch…OW! Ben!” She hissed at him.

“You just make me so fucking mad” Ben growled into her breast.

So he was playing that game, Leslie thought to herself. She grabbed a tuft of Ben’s hair and pulled aggressively, making Ben yelp out but latch on even harder to Leslie’s breast.

His fingers trailed down and to the middle of her thighs, Ben pulled them apart and inserted two fingers straight away into her wet centre, Leslie hissed at this intrusion and arched her back, making Ben let go of her nipple.

“You make me so crazy, Leslie. I can’t fucking stand it” Ben said angrily to her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her fast. Leslie was lying down on the table now, her back arched and moaning loudly.

She came quickly against his palm and Ben quickly leant down to lick her juices. His dick was now straining against his pants, begging to be set free. After Leslie’s starry-eyed orgasm had past she sat up and unbuckled his belt, his pants came next and he groaned out as Leslie clamped her mouth around his penis.

She sucked hard and scraped her teeth along the tip, making Ben hiss in pain, it was a good pain but she had never been this rough with him before, she assumed it was revenge for all the nipple biting earlier.

Ben managed to shrug her off after a while and grabbed her legs, spinning her around so that her back was pressed up against him, he pushed her down so that she was leaning over the table and lined himself up.

She moaned loudly as he pushed into her fiercely and grunted in pleasure at the feel of her around his dick. He thrust in and out of her while Leslie’s hand stretched out and played with her clit.

Ben’s hand reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Leslie’s hair, tugging her head up so she was looking forward, she cried out a mixture of pleasure and pain, her fingers flicking against her clit desperately.

“You deserve to be punished” Ben growled as he spanked her ass with his bare hand, “You’re so fucking hot”.

Leslie moaned loudly, “You’re the one who came on to me” She managed to gasp out through moans of pleasure.

Ben began to thrust harder and deeper into her, he could feel his lower stomach clench and knew an orgasm was fast approaching. He yanked Leslie’s hair again, making her wail in pain and that was enough to tip him over the edge and he spilled into her.

After he pulled on her hair, Leslie had started her second orgasm, the pain transcending into pleasure and goose bumps prickling her skin. 

Ben pulled out slowly and slumped into a chair close by, while Leslie stayed bent over the table breathing deeply for a few minutes, ever so gently she lifted her head, her scalp burning.

“You know we really should finish that proposal,” She said to Ben, who just laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Benihana, isn’t this your tie?” Tom said the next morning as he lifted a skinny tie up from the corner of the meeting room.

Ben’s eyes widened as he stared at it, so that’s where it got to, he quickly snatched it away from Tom and balled it up in his hands.

“Um…yes…I took it off last night because…I got hot” Ben stammered, trying to get his story straight.

Tom raised his eyebrow, “You weird man, have you not heard of air con?”

Ben turned away from Tom and caught Leslie’s eye, she was pulling her notebook out of her bag and smirked at him. 

If they weren’t just about to have a meeting with the whole Parks Department he would definitely bend her over the table again and fuck her.

But for now he just had to live with the memory of yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	4. Seeing Each Other Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben see each other naked for the first time.

An hour had passed since Leslie & Ben kissed in Ben’s office at City Hall. Now Leslie was pacing her lounge, anxiously waiting Ben’s arrival.

He had driven back to where he resided at April and Andy’s to freshen up before coming over. She had done the same and she was nervous.

Nervous about what was going to happen, nervous about the fact she just kissed her boss and that was technically forbidden and nervous about the fact that this night could go terribly wrong and she really, _really_ liked Ben.

There was a knock at her door, which startled Leslie, she took a shaky breath and stepped towards the door.

He was there. And he looked just as nervous as she was. He was talking slow and steady breaths and his hair looked like he had been running his hair through it.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Should…should I come in?”

“Yeah…you should.”

Ben took a tentative step inside and shrugged his coat off. Leslie balanced on her heels and bit her lip.

Just like how he did at city hall, Ben rushed forward and placed a hand around her head, pulling her in for a long, warm kiss.

This lasted for a good half hour; their kiss was filled with lip nibbling and tongues swirling around. When they finally broke apart, Ben’s lips were red and swollen and Leslie’s lip-gloss had smeared.

“So…what now?” Leslie asked.

“I guess…we should take our clothes off?” Ben mumbled, chewing at his bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Leslie said looking up at Ben.

“Do you want to?”

“I want to…do you?”

“It…was my idea.”

‘Oh yeah, yeah of course.”

Leslie walked over to her curtains and quickly pulled them shut, “Alright…I’ll go first”

She took a long deep breath in, and very slowly unbuttoned her blouse, taking it one button at a time. Ben watching her every movement and his eyes darkening with lust.

She shrugged her blouse off, revealing the pink bra she had put on earlier instead of the nude coloured one she wore out of convenience.

Her pants came next, carefully stepping out of them as elegantly as possible. She was now standing in front of Ben in her underwear.

She didn’t want to take anything else off; she wanted him to do the rest.

Ever so subtly she crooked her head to the side, as if to invite him closer. Ben took the hint and stepped towards her, hooking his fingers around her underwear and easing it down.

He took a sharp breath in, then reached around and unclipped her bra, letting her breasts bounce free. Ben swallowed hard and felt his pants grow tight with his own arousal.

He then started unbuttoning his own shirt, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. He loosened his belt and shrugged out of his slacks. His boxers only remained with the obvious signs of a raging boner trying to break free.

“Uh…I’m sorry. That happens when naked women are in front of me.” Ben quickly said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“It’s fine.” Leslie giggled, “I…I want to see it.”

Ben groaned quietly and pulled at the waistband, pulling them off his hips and allowing his erection to spring free. Leslie felt a pulse of need flood her centre and her mouth grow dry.

He was in front of her, all beautiful and naked. Her eyes bore into his angular, elf-ish features. His wiry chest with the right amount of hair, the tiny muscles on his arms. His penis stood to attention, all pink and fleshy, Leslie wanted nothing more but to wrap her hand or mouth around it just to feel him closer to her.

Ben’s eyes hadn’t left Leslie’s breasts; he stared intently at the rosy pink nipples that jutted forward under the cool air conditioning. Everything about her was perfect, her creamy skin, her curves that begged to be touched; the small blonde curls around her pubic bone. Sure he had seen that painting of her before with her breasts bare but thankfully Jerry had never seen her naked before and got it completely wrong. He once thought that painting was beautiful, but the woman in front of him proved him wrong. 

They couldn’t take it anymore. Both of them lunged forward at the same time, grabbing at each other’s skin and licking each other’s necks.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Ben moaned into Leslie’s ear, causing her to hitch her leg up and around Ben’s waist.

It was going to be messy and awkward. But they both wouldn’t have changed their first time together for the world.


	5. Public Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben try to have a formal meeting without acting like a couple. However it ends up fulfilling a lot of sexual fantasies for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt sent to me by an anon on tumblr!

Leslie fiddled with the papers in front of her as she waited in the meeting room. It was currently filled with some of the National Parks Service that had travelled from Washington at the instruction of Grant and she only knew their names, nothing else.

She had been in meetings like this before, however this was a little different, as Ben would be joining them with some of his team to discuss services around Pawnee. They had decided that they were going to be professional and act like they weren’t even married.

Small talk was being exchanged throughout the room when Ben entered with a man and woman behind him. Leslie quickly stood up to greet them.

“Ms Knope,” Ben said bluntly and shook her hand. “Good to see you again.”

“Likewise, Mr Wyatt.” Leslie replied back, lightly shaking his hand, his touch igniting something inside of her. It wasn’t a secret that professional, stern Ben turned her on. But this was like a sex fantasy of hers, being intimate in a room of people who had no idea what they were doing.

Ben introduced his team to the room and Leslie did the same, soon they were all sat around the table and the meeting was well underway.

Ben had taken an empty seat next to Leslie and was currently listening to a dark haired woman across from him talking about budgets when he felt a warm hand trail up his thigh.

His eyes widened in shock, but he didn’t stop her. He let her hand creep over to his crotch and cup the fabric. He swallowed hard and felt his cock growing hard at her touch.

“There’s enough in the budget to maintain the service around Indianapolis and we are more than happy to extend it to Pawnee.” The dark haired woman announced to the room.

“Sounds good,” Ben said with a curt nod. His own hand starting to drift over and rest on Leslie’s thigh. 

His fingers edged over as she rubbed her hand over his now very hard erection. They slowly slipped underneath the fabric of her skirt and – good lord.

She had taken off her pantyhose and underwear. There was nothing stopping him from sliding a finger inside of her right now. 

Ben had decided this was pretty hot as Leslie’s fingers carefully etched through his belt and touching the firm, fleshy feel of his dick. He coughed to stifle a moan and knew that it was his time to play dirty. One finger slipped inside of her wetness and started to curl.

He could see a flush hinting in Leslie’s cheeks, tingeing her face a shade darker. She was biting down on her lower lip and squirming in her seat ever so slightly. 

“And with the right team that we can put together, the project should be done by March. Isn’t that right, Leslie?”

“Oh!” Leslie squeaked, “Yes. Yes March.”

Ben smirked as Leslie tried to compose herself, swiping at her brow and scribbling something down on the paper in front of her. She ripped a piece from the corner and slid it over to Ben. He glanced down at it and a familiar feeling pooled in his lower belly.

_“Tell them we should take a fifteen minutes break.”_

Ben cleared his throat loudly and shifted so that Leslie’s hand fell out of his pants. “Well I think we’ve made good progress so far.” He announced, “we should have a break for coffee and reconvene in fifteen minutes?”

The group agreed and slowly filed out to get coffee, leaving Ben and Leslie alone. As soon as they left, Leslie pounced and climbed into Ben’s lap, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

“That was so hot.” She moaned loudly.

“Ssh!” Ben told her quickly, “They’re just outside, we got to be quick.”

Next thing they both knew there were clothes flying around the room as Leslie rode Ben in his office chair.


	6. Wake up, I'm Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie wakes up horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt on tumblr by anon!

“Ben. Ben. Ben?”

Ben grunted at the feeling of something hitting his shoulder, he rolled over and tried to shake whatever was hitting him off.

“Ben, seriously wake up.”

“Whassit?” Ben grumbled, rubbing his eyes and peeling them open. Leslie was leaning over him looking adorable in her maternity pyjamas and pursing her lips.

“What’s up?” Ben asked again, his voice hoarse and groggy. “Are you in pain?”

“I’m horny.”

Ben scowled immediately, “You woke me up at 3 in the morning to tell me you are horny?”

Leslie nodded. “You did put three babies in me. You kind of need to fulfil my every need and that right now is to have sex.”

He rolled his eyes; sure he loved having sex with his beautiful wife and thanks to her pregnancy she was horny all the time and also came so easily, which was great. But this was just getting annoying now; this wasn’t the first time she had woken him up in the middle of the night to jump his bones. Ben loved sleep, he was all for sleepy sex in the mornings when he had just woken up or sex in the evenings after work when they were more energetic. But right now, all Ben wanted to do was sleep.

He couldn’t say no to her though, it was his duty over the next few months to make sure she was happy, comfortable and not stressed out. 

Typically the Shamwow also had to be available for any sexual activity 24 hours a day.

He rubbed his eyes again, trying to rid them of sleep and pulled the covers back. He gently pushed Leslie back into the pillows and brushed his lips against hers.

“Alright.” He mumbled as he trailed kissed along her jawline and down her neck.

Ben’s lips dragged down her chest and along her expanded abdomen, kissing all the way down until hitting his target. He loosed her pyjama pants and slid them down her thighs. He could see her arousal in the dark, shining and ready for him. 

He wasn’t particularly horny given his sleepy state; he knew it would take him a while to get into the feeling so he settled on just eating his wife out until she was satisfied.

Leslie let out a loud groan as Ben pressed his lips against her opening, lapping her up and tasting her juices.

He carefully inserted a finger; stroking her inside and curling, making her grip the sheets and moan louder. He moved up to her clit, sucking against the swollen nub loudly.

It didn’t take long for Leslie to come against his face, panting and screaming into the night as she pushed against his fingers, feeling him as her walls pulsed.

She collapsed back into the pillows with a contented sigh, eyelids flittering sleepily. 

“That was –” She tried to get out, before being interrupted by a loud snore. She sat up and peered over her bump, seeing Ben passed out and fast asleep against her thigh.

Leslie chuckled softly and lay back down, it was a humid June night so they could easily sleep without covers. Plus she was too tired to find where Ben had thrown the blankets.


	7. The Way Cold Glass Fogs When You Press Your Hand Against it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on tumblr from supervanillabear31

They returned to the supposed Mick Jagger’s abandoned gas station that night after Ben met her at The Smallest Park.

He couldn’t walk away, he had every intention to leave and never look back. But after Leslie laid her emotions bare for him to say, he had no choice. He was trapped and he loved it.

They spent a good half hour just kissing in the patch of grass, their mouths getting reacquainted with one another. Ben soon realised that they had to go somewhere private when Leslie’s hands crept around the waistband of his pants, pulling at them, begging for more.

She apparently had walked here to clear her mind before they spoke, so they both clambered into Ben’s car and began the drive to hers.

They had every intention of waiting to get to Leslie’s but as they past the gas station, Leslie snapped.

“Pull over.”

“What?”

“Pull over, now.” Leslie hissed, her voice husky and dark.

Ben didn’t have to be told again, he pulled into the gas station and put the car into park. Within seconds, Leslie had climbed over from her seat and was straddling his lap, her tongue invading his mouth greedily.

Ben immediately reciprocated, his hands pulling her close as possible to him. But their current position was still proving to be awkward, as every now and then Leslie would let out a yelp of pain as the steering wheel dug into her back.

“Wait, Les-Leslie” Ben managed to gasp out, pulling his lips away from Leslie.

“What?”

“Get in the back seat, it’ll be easier.” He told her. 

Leslie raised her eyebrows, “Oh? Learned from previous experiences have we?”

Ben scoffed loudly. “Do you really want to know right now?”

Leslie giggled and managed to climb past the two front seats into the back, spreading out against it. Ben joined her, discarding his coat in the front seat as he pressed himself on top of her.

They were both fully clothed and were perfectly contented with just dry humping each other and making out. That’s all they wanted at this moment, just to feel close to one another once more. Sex could wait; neither of them were planning on leaving again.

Ben broke the kiss for air and steadied himself by pressing a hand against the cold window. The windows immediately fogging up at his touch.

Leslie started giggling as she watched from her lying down position. “Even the car thinks you’re hot.”

Ben looked back down at her and let out a hearty laugh, his whole face creased with happiness, Leslie thought she’d never see him laugh like that again.

But here he was, back with her again and ready to do this for real. She reached up, pressing her lips against his again, pulling him back down as the car fogged up even more.


	8. 24 T-Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Random thought: I kinda wanna see Ben's collection of fandom shirts. I just need to know how many he has!
> 
> This is my take on that...he probably has a lot more than 24, but Leslie only managed to look through one drawer!

24.

Leslie counted them twice. In amongst the plaid flannels and white undershirts, there were 24 shirts, each with their own unique phrasing, dedicated to a TV show or a band that he liked.

She couldn’t help but grin as she sifted through them. Ben was still fast asleep and sprawled out on his back, the sheets tangled underneath him and his hands tucked under his pillow.

Leslie had been awake for about two hours. At first she watched Ben while he slept, grinning as he made adorable faces in his sleep and grunted every now and then. But then her stomach growled, and she knew it was time to get up and make them both breakfast in bed.

It had been a tough time for him. April and Andy weren’t exactly the easiest roommates and Ben ended up spending a lot of time at hers. But this weekend was different. April and Andy were spending the weekend at Burly’s vacation house, leaving Ben and Leslie the place to themselves, meaning the secret couple could hold hands in the kitchen and cuddle in the lounge.

And it also meant Leslie didn’t have to climb out of Ben’s bedroom window after spending the night here.

She wanted to let him relax for a long as possible, but her stomach was telling her otherwise. All she needed to do now was find one of his shirts to put on and start whipping up some pancakes.

That’s when she got distracted by his many fan-based t-shirts.

She lifted one up and examined it. It was plain black but had ‘Stark in the streets, Wildling in the sheets’ printed in white letters. She clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. This was adorable. She knew this was from Game of Thrones because Ben had been telling her all about it.

Next was a brown shirt that said ‘Welcome to Twin Peaks’ on it, followed by several R.E.M shirts, and one that had been worn so much the whiteness had turned a grimy shade and had a ‘Letters to Cleo’ album cover on it.

Leslie finally settled on a Star Wars themed shirt that had ‘Endor Forest Summer Camp’ printed on it, after debating between that and a red Star Trek shirt, and walked into the kitchen. 

She was just pouring chocolate chips into the batter when she felt two arms snake around her hips and squeeze her lightly. She jumped back a little and turned her head, as Ben started kissing her neck.

“Do you want to explain to me why my shirts are all over the floor?” 

Leslie grinned sheepishly. “I was looking for something to wear so I could make us pancakes. You’ve got quite a collection there.”

Ben let go of her and stepped backwards to admire the shirt she was wearing. “I’m very proud of them. But I have to admit, you look better in this than I do.”

His eyes scoped her all over. Looking from the shirt that was baggy on her all the way down to where it ended, just covering her butt, but not far enough for it to hide the cute red polka dot panties she was wearing.

“You know what?” He said, and Leslie could see his eyes growing dark. The warm brown eyes she knew so well faded into dark lustrous orbs. “I’m so glad that April and Andy are away.”

“Oh really?” She questioned, despite knowing where exactly this was going. “And why’s that?”

“Because I can do this with my girlfriend” Ben replied, tugging her into his chest and lifting her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the kitchen counter and deposited her on it, her legs still tightly wrapped around his body.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” Ben growled as he kissed and licked her neck. “You in my clothes just does it for me.”

Leslie moaned softly, making a mental note to wear his clothes more often if this was the attention she got from him. She tightened her arms around his neck as Ben’s hand stretched up and palmed her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples playfully.

It didn’t matter right now that the kitchen top hadn’t been cleaned properly and there was something sticky under her butt or that the pancake batter was left unattended, right now, she was more than content with letting her sexy, secret boyfriend fuck her on a countertop on a Sunday morning.

And she had his adorably nerdy t-shirt collection to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt for me? Hit me up on my tumblr: sakurablossomstorm-blog


	9. Curse Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Because Leslie's usually saying g-rated style curses (CRAP ON A COOKIE), Ben gets super turned on when she actually says "fuck"

It happened two weeks into their relationship.

“Fuck!” Leslie burst out, dropping the knife she was holding and immediately pressing her finger into her mouth, sucking the blood from the cut.

Ben paused from stirring the spaghetti that was currently boiling and looked over. Did she really say that? Leslie Knope who only would say cute swears like crap on a cookie just swore for real?

They weren’t even having sex or anything.

He took the spaghetti off the stove and drained it quickly, and then hurried over to Leslie’s side, taking her finger out of her mouth and inspecting the cut.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “It’s not too deep, I’ll get a band-aid.”

“They’re behind you,” Leslie said, pointing to the cabinet behind Ben. He quickly retrieved a box of band-aids behind several dusty, empty jars and wrapped one around her finger.

“You know that was kind of hot,” Ben grinned to himself as he adjusted the band-aid, ensuring that it stuck.

“What? Me bleeding? I didn’t take you for a blood kind of person.”

“No, not that,” Ben said as he looked into Leslie’s eyes. “You saying ‘fuck’. I don’t know, you usually have such G-rated swears, you only say fuck when we are having sex and it… It kind of…” he blushed and coughed.

Leslie smirked. “It turns you on when I swear?”

Ben shrugged. “A little. It just reminds me of all the times I’ve made you swear among other stuff.”

Leslie couldn’t help but grin. “Hm. I guess that makes sense.”

“Does it?” Ben asked, turning back to the spaghetti he had left unattended, it had gotten a little sticky after leaving it. “I’m glad you can make sense of it, it’s weird, but curse words apparently turn me on.”

Leslie bit her lower lip. “Oh really? I didn’t realise you were so _fucking_ dirty, Mr. Wyatt.”

Her words went straight to his dick and Ben let out a breathy moan. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against her ear.

“You better stop,” Ben warned. “Or I might have to bend you over this kitchen counter and fuck you until you forget your name.”

It was Leslie’s turn to moan. A cheeky smile still etched across her face.

“What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Ben.”

Ben growled and spun Leslie around, pushing her down onto the counter. Leslie cackled as she felt Ben’s lips against her neck and trailing down her back.

“Is this what you want, Ms Knope?”

“Fuck yes,” Leslie moaned, and Ben went almost animalistic as he pulled down her pants.

The spaghetti still remained on the side, and dinner was forgotten about.


	10. On the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New parents!Leslie and Ben

“They’re finally all asleep,” Ben sighed as he walked back into the lounge.

Leslie looked up at him. She was situated on the couch with a blanket covering her lower half, a hot water bottle resting against her stomach. She had her caesarean three weeks ago, and things were still sore. 

It wasn’t as bad as it had been. But every now and then a dull ache would flare up, and she needed to take her medication and lie down. Ben was incredibly doting and wouldn’t let her lift a finger. He’d bring the triplets to her for feeding and helped her up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Leslie wished she was more active, especially at times like this, when Stephen was colicky and kept his siblings awake. And once Stephen started crying, that set Sonia off, and Wesley was quick to follow.

It was a cute, but loud, chain reaction.

Ben rubbed his eyes and slumped next to Leslie on the couch, his eyes slowly closing. Leslie studied him for a moment. New Dad Ben was ridiculously good looking. His usually tidy stubble had grown out to a small beard with a couple of grey hairs in the middle. He never seemed to put pants on anymore, and would walk around the house in his boxers while soothing their babies.

Her eyes drifted down. She noticed his belly seemed a little more prominent when he leaned back into the cushions. He was as sleek and slim as ever, but when he really relaxed like this, she was able to see where those sneaky calzones he had every now and then had taken its toll on his body.

It probably was also caused by her waking him up at midnight to eat waffles with her when she was pregnant.

She wasn’t complaining. No. Ben looked great like this. A little fuller and scruffier. There was nothing wrong with that. In fact, it was really doing it for her.

Leslie sighed. Despite having a caesarean, things were still out of action down there. It wouldn’t be for another few weeks before they’d be able to try something, and even then, she’d have to get the all clear from her doctor to make sure the scar had healed.

She shifted a little, her hands carefully moving towards Ben’s boxers. Well, if he couldn’t pleasure her, then she’d just have to pleasure him, at least she’d get a little something out of that. Nothing was sexier than watching Ben at her mercy.

Slowly, her hands rubbed the front of his boxers. Ben didn’t move, but Leslie did hear a small groan emit from his lips. She smiled. They were getting somewhere.

Her hands wandered under the waistband. That was when Ben slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Leslie’s hands.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“What are you doing?” Ben asked softly. He didn’t move her hands, he just watched with curiosity.

“I know we can’t have sex for a while, but I’m sorry, you’re really turning me on right now,” Leslie admitted as she tugged his boxers down.

“Really? I’m not doing anything, just dozing,” Ben said, a little perplexed.

Leslie shook her head. “No. It’s not just that. It’s everything. You being a wonderful father and managing to put all our children to sleep. You looking so exhausted an adorable. You looking all scruffy and beardy and with your cute little pudgy belly just being there.”

Ben smirked. “Well I wasn’t even trying to turn you on but…wait, you think my stomach’s pudgy?”

Leslie just giggled and wrapped her hand around Ben’s half-hard dick. That made him fall silent.

She considered getting down on her knees and blowing him, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to get down on her knees without everything hurting, and also if a triplet started crying, Ben would need to be upstairs tending to the matter immediately, rather than having to help her get back on the couch first.

No. A handjob was better option.

Ben moaned a little as Leslie started to move her hand. She loved the feel of him hardening in her hand. It took her back to the first time she did this. It had been during the bubble phase, where she’d been awake for a few hours and was impatiently waiting for Ben to wake up. When he didn’t, she put her hand in his pants and took matters into her own hands…literally.

He didn’t complain. Ben said once he’d woken up properly and Leslie had cleaned the white off her hands that it was probably the most pleasant way to wake up.

And now, here they were. Married with three tiny, perfect, babies. They’d certainly come a long way.

Leslie twisted her hand a little, stroking her hand up and down Ben’s now fully hard length. She rubbed her thumb at the tip and smeared the small amount of precum down Ben’s shaft.

Ben’s head lolled back as his breathing started to quicken. Leslie started to pick up speed, her hand moving faster up and down. She could see Ben’s adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed back another groan.

She loved him like this. Rendered speechless and submissive to her touch. Nothing, of course, beat the times in bed where she’d climb on his lap, riding him until she could see nothing but stars, or him pushing her down on the dining table and spending a good hour eating her out, making her climb and then fall until he decided it was time.

But, it would do for now. At least until the next few weeks were up.

“Oh God, Leslie,” Ben muttered, biting his lower lip. His eyes clenched shut and one hand rubbing his forehead. “God. I’m gonna-”

He was cut off by another groan that escaped his lips. Then, the hot stream spurt out, covering Leslie’s hand and hitting the lower part of Ben’s shirt.

He’d need to change that, Leslie thought. It was probably for the best. He’d been wearing the same spit-up stained shirt for at least four days now.

Ben’s breathing was heavy as he started to recover. He leaned down, burying his head in the crook of Leslie’s neck. 

“Thank you,” Ben mumbled softly. “I needed that.”

Of course he did. All these sexless weeks were taking a toll on Ben too. She knew it would also help him sleep, as he drifted into a peaceful slumber against her shoulder. 

Leslie just prayed that the triplets slept for another hour or so, as she rested her head against Ben’s. They could both do with a quick nap.


End file.
